If Love Was Really Blind
by HyperMusic12
Summary: Bel was acting weird lately. There was no simpler way of putting it and later when Fran looks back on the events about to transpire he'll realize how obvious it had been the whole time, but who would ever want to see this coming? BelFran. Gore, very dark themes, smut, mature humor, and sarcasm on Fran's part included.
1. These Days

Contains adult content!

* * *

_"These blood red eyes don't see so good, but what's worse is if they could… Would I change my ways?"_

…

"Squa-Senpai," The 18-year-old Fran droned to his longhaired commander one evening as he walked into the living room to find him sitting with Lussuria and Levi.

"What, brat?" Squalo grumbled.

Fran was rubbing the top of his head. "Bel-Senpai has been extra pissy lately," he complained, having just received a sharp blow to the head from Bel in passing.

Squalo snorted. "Wear your damn frog hat and he won't get so mad."

Fran slumped. "Give me a new partner," he whined. "Before he turns me into Swiss cheese."

"No way," Squalo said. "Your talents work best together."

"Not lately," Fran grumbled. "Do you know how many times he's messed up during missions in the last few months? I nearly lost an eye when he mistook me for an enemy!"

"Hmm," Lussuria hummed thoughtfully. "Bel-chan _has_ been acting pretty distracted and grouchy recently. I wonder what's up?"

"Period?" Levi offered up.

Squalo rolled his eyes. "No one can ever tell what that spoiled little prince is thinking," he said. "But he's been having a lot of migraines lately."

"Why?" Fran asked.

Squalo shrugged. "How should I know? Just deal with it, brat," he said impatiently.

"Poor Bel-chan," Lussuria said, frowning. "He's been suffering from migraines ever since he was a kid and it always makes him really sick."

"Maybe it's a brain tumor," Fran said hopefully.

"Oh, don't say that, Fran-chan!" Lussuria cried. "You like Bel-chan!"

"_Like_ isn't even remotely the word I would use-"

"Look," Squalo said with irritation. "I know Bel is missing a marble or two-"

"-Or _ten_-"

"-But he _is_ a genius and you seem to be the only one that can keep his 'Ripper' side to a minimum."

"But Squa-Senpaiii-"

"Voi! Just take your next assignment and go away!" Squalo yelled. "There's a new mafia family forming and they're stepping in on our territory. You are to eliminate their boss and anyone else that gets in your way. You guys are leaving tomorrow."

Fran groaned dramatically, just managing to catch the folder hurled at him and shuffled out of the room. He went to go find Bel, making sure to slide his frog hat on before he went into his bedroom.

"Go away, toad," Bel snarled from his bed.

"We have a mission," he said, easily sidestepping the knife thrown at him.

"Not now," Bel grumbled, rubbing at his eyes beneath his bangs. "I have a migraine."

"You always have a migraine these days," Fran said, inching closer to him.

"Che," Bel grunted, throwing another knife at him.

Fran didn't even have to dodge this one. "You missed, Senpai," he pointed out helpfully.

Bel growled and threw another one, but this one missed too.

"Wow, you must really have a headache," Fran said. "Your aim is _way_ off."

"Fuck you," Bel hissed, turning onto his side and curling up.

Fran frowned at him as he tossed the mission folder onto the bed. "I'll let you read over this alone then, Belbina-Sama," he said. "And don't cut up the folder this time."

Bel threw another knife without even looking and this one came much closer to skewering him. Fran's frown deepened as he left the room. The nickname Fran had taken to calling Bel when he was extra grumpy or spoiled usually got him riled up, but there was hardly a reaction this time.

_What the hell is wrong with Senpai?_

* * *

Fran gripped the sides of his seat in fear as Bel swerved around a car in a busy intersection the next night.

"You're going to kill us, Senpai," he said, his steady voice masking his alarm.

"Shut up," Bel said sourly, his head still throbbing and shoving a few pain pills into his mouth.

They were lost. Go figure. Bel had no sense of direction and Fran didn't know how to read a map. This mission was off to a bad start.

"We're looking for a street called Mable...? Wait- Maplea...? No- Maple…" Fran said uncertainly, trying to read the mission's notes. "I told you not to slash these up…" He glanced up. "Ahh… You just passed it…"

"What?!"

"Why didn't you read the sign, Senpai?" Fran droned, nearly hitting his head on the dashboard as Bel slammed on breaks.

A few horns blared behind them and Bel yanked their car around, tires squealing.

"It's your job to read the signs!" He yelled.

"Why can't _you_ read them?"

"I'm fucking driving!"

"You can't do two things at once, Senpai?" Fran said. "How stupid are you?"

Bel had a knife pressed against his throat in seconds and he hissed quietly as the blade nicked his skin.

"I'll kill you," he snarled.

"Or you could pay attention to the road," Fran said dully and Bel looked up in time to swerve around another car. "There's Maple Street," he said pointing.

Bel turned down the right street, cutting off a few people and receiving a few middle fingers in return.

"Which building?" He demanded.

"Let's see…" Fran said slowly, checking over the torn notes again. "That one, perhaps?"

Bel screeched to a halt in front of the building and got out. "You better be right, Froggy," he grumbled. "Or I'm about to go on a killing spree in the wrong place."

"Well, wait a minute!" Fran cried. "And you're parking illegally! Can you not read this sign either?!"

"The prince can do whatever he wants," Bel said, turning on his heel and marching towards the building.

Fran scrambled after him as Bel burst through the front doors.

_As discreet as ever, Senpai…_

Bel made quick work of the guards on the first floor and Fran followed him through the halls, letting the prince do all the work. He wouldn't dare bother Bel when he was in his element, less he risk a few fingers, guts, or eyes. Those just weren't the types of things he kept spares of.

They made their way to the top floor, leaving a trail of blood in their wake and Bel kicked the doors down to the boss's office. Fran held back as Bel dodged the two guards waiting for them and sunk his knives into their throats. Bel giggled happily, appreciating the gurgling sounds they made as they slumped to the floor.

"Now…" Bel said, grinning as he saw the boss cowering in the corner of the room.

He approached the man as Fran stepped over the fresh bodies, careful not to get his shoes wet in blood. It was such a pain to wash out!

"Please, don't kill me!" The boss sobbed. "I'll give you anything you want!"

Fran sighed.

_Great… Another wimp. Don't these guys know who Senpai is? Their tears only make him want to slaughter them more. _

"Shishi~ That's-" Bel froze as his leg caught a tripwire and they were thrown into chaos.

A flashbang went off and they were both temporarily blinded. This certainly wouldn't help Bel's migraine. Fran covered his ears, cringing at the terrible ringing in his eardrums. He stumbled backwards and tripped over one of the bodies.

"Wah!"

He landed on the floor, splashing in the pooling blood.

_Damn it!_

It was a few minutes before he could make things out clearly again and he saw Bel bent over, clutching at his head in agony. He clambered up, slipping a little as he walked over to Bel.

_Fucking mess he always makes! It's in my boots! _

"What the hell was that?!" He cried, ears still ringing and pointing a bloody finger towards where the boss used to be. "You let him get away!"

Bel snarled. "I fucking know that!" He yelled, still holding onto his head.

"How did you not see the wire?!"

Bel shoved past Fran and left the room. Fran grumbled as he squelched after him. There was no sign of the boss anywhere and the two of them were eventually forced to give up.

"He's long gone by now," Fran said dully.

A string of curses spilled from Bel's lips as they left the building in the darkness only to find that their car had been towed.

"There goes our 'borrowed' car..." Fran sighed. "I told you we couldn't park there."

"DAMN IT!" Bel snarled.

"Now what?" Fran asked, craning his neck to see how much blood he had smeared over his backside.

"We walk. Ditch the jacket," Bel growled. "How did you even get like that?"

Fran glared at him as he shucked his jacket off and tossed it in a dumpster.

_How the hell have I managed with you as a partner all these years?_

"You're buying me a new one," he said as they stalked off into the night.

Bel just scoffed at him and they went to find a hotel to lay low in for a while.

…

"Why doesn't the genius prince just go find the guy so we can go home?" Fran mumbled as he tried to scrub his pants clean in the sink. He peaked out of the bathroom to see Bel curled up on one of the beds, facing away from him. He frowned at his unresponsive form. "Belbina-Sama?"

Bel gave him the middle finger and Fran walked cautiously over to him.

"How's your head?" He asked tentatively.

Bel grunted, as he clutched his bottle of pain pills to his chest like a lifeline.

"Don't take too many of those," Fran warned him.

Bel glanced at him through his bangs and gave him a once over. Fran was in his dark t-shirt and boxers, hands stained in the blood he fell in. Bel could feel his cheeks turn slightly pink as he gazed at Fran's thin, pale thighs. He forced himself to look away.

"Do you have a plan?" Fran asked him, oblivious to the wandering eyes.

"Just give me a little time," Bel groaned. "I'll come up with something."

Fran watched him for several minutes, the exposed part of Bel's face looking pale and clammy. He sighed and left the room to retrieve some ice and came back to wrap it in a towel. He handed it to Bel who frowned up at him.

"Take it," he said.

Bel reached up with a slightly shaky hand and took it. "Thanks…" He mumbled sulkily.

Fran smiled as he went back to finish cleaning the blood from his clothes. He hung his pants out to dry when he was finished and gazed over at Bel who had stripped down to just his boxers with the towel of ice resting over his eyes. Fran blushed, his own eyes scanning over his Senpai's form. He could see a thin sheen of sweat over Bel's chest and he wondered briefly if he was feverish. He couldn't tell if Bel was awake or not, so he turned out the lights and went to bed.

…

Fran awoke later in the night to hear Bel stumbling through the darkness towards the bathroom. He winced as he heard him throwing up and he shifted restlessly, knowing he couldn't help him. Bel kept himself locked in the bathroom for the rest of the night and Fran could occasionally hear the sounds of more retching.

…

Fran awoke again in the morning, not remembering even falling back asleep and he sat up, rubbing at his messy hair. He found Bel back in bed, curled up under the blankets and he could just make out Bel's closed eyelids through his bangs.

_Did he get any rest last night?_

Bel snuffled and twitched in his sleep as Fran slid quietly from bed. He got dressed, displeased to find his pants weren't fully dried as he put them on.

_I should have brought a spare set of clothes, but this was supposed to be a simple assassination mission! Kill and go home, damn it!_

"Stupid Bel…" He huffed as he left the room to go find breakfast.

Bel began to stir when Fran came back a little while later and he sat up, clutching his head.

"Still bad, huh?" Fran said, handing him a bottle of water.

"Nn… Slightly better," he said hoarsely, taking a few more pain pills.

"You should eat something," Fran said. "I'm sure you spewed out everything your stomach had to offer last night."

"No food," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose with a pained grunt.

"But I brought you a banana muffin~" Fran said, holding it up. He could see Bel's interest peak and he grinned.

Bel's two weaknesses in life? Strawberries and bananas… and well- maybe knives too… and his crown… and being a prince… Okay, whatever.

He handed him the muffin and Bel took it only a little reluctantly.

"So have you come up with anything, oh, genius prince?" Fran asked when Bel was finished eating.

Bel laid back against the bed with a tired huff. "Not really…" He admitted.

They both tensed as Fran's cell phone started ringing.

"Ahh, Squalo-Senpai," Fran said as he answered. "Did you miss us already?"

"Voi! Cut the shit!" Squalo roared and Fran had to hold the phone back from his ear. "What the hell is going on over there?!"

Fran gave a dramatic sigh. "So you know already?"

Bel groaned as he turned onto his side, facing Fran. "He's so nosy."

"One of the Vongola's brats reported in about some mess going down in your area!" Squalo said, irritably. "How did you fuck this up?!"

"Mmm… Maybe you should ask Bel-Senpai about that," Fran said, giving him a pointed look.

Bel grumbled in response, blood-red eyes hidden beneath his bangs and Fran wondered briefly when was the last time he'd seen them.

"Then put him on the phone!" Squalo yelled.

"Hai~ Here you go, Senpai," Fran said, tossing him the phone.

Bel jerked back as it hit him in the face and Fran snorted.

"Sorry, Senpai," he said, trying not to laugh. "I thought your eyes were open."

"Ow! Fucking brat! They were!" He cried as he sat up.

Fran paused. "Then why didn't you catch it?" He asked.

"I didn't know you were going to throw it!" Bel said defensively.

"I think that migraine of yours is really dulling your senses," Fran said, grinning.

"Squalo," Bel said darkly, holding up the phone. "I'm going to kill this shitty little toad..."

"Voi! Focus on the mission, Belphegor!" Squalo shouted.

Bel winced, yanking the phone away from his ear as well. "Chill out, Squa. We'll find the stupid boss and tear his guts out."

"Oh, lovely," Fran said, dully.

"You fucking better or Xanxus will be up my ass for this-"

"Pfft-"

"Shut up!" Squalo snarled. "Anyway- That stupid Yamamoto brat said they have a couple of their goons trying to clean up their base before it attracts the police's attention. Go get some info out of one of them so that you can finish your damn mission!"

"Right…" Bel said and hung up. He got out of bed feeling weak and nauseated, his skin still pale.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Fran asked uncertainly. "You're looking pretty rough…"

"Che. I'm fine," he said as he pulled his clothes on. "Let's just go."

"Are you sure?" Fran said, following him out the door after he pulled his boots on and brushed his teeth.

"I can function well enough," Bel grumbled.

"Could have fooled me," Fran snickered as Bel tripped.

"Fuck off."

* * *

Short first chapter, but the rest will be longer.

Belbina… lolz. It's a play on 'bambina,' which means 'baby' in Italian.

Also, I salute all those who have been given the same fate as I to suffer through chronic migraines. It's agony. For those who haven't, just imagine throwing up, passing out, spending absurd amounts of time in the fetal position, temporary blindness, and generally feeling like death. But… So it goes.


	2. Thin Line

_"I got a tortured mind and my blade is sharp… A bad combination in the dark."_

…

They slipped through a window on the first floor of the building and snuck through the halls. They had to keep stepping over the bodies from the previous night and Fran's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he nearly stepped in a puddle of blood. They crept into a dark room on the third floor and headed towards the next door. Fran peaked his head outside and glanced around the dark hallway. He felt Bel poke his head out too just behind him and his eyes widened as he saw shadows coming their way.

_Shit! Someone's coming!_

He jerked back, smashing his hand into Bel's face to quickly force him back too. Bel let out a strangled sound; stumbling back and Fran shut the door just enough to leave a crack for them to see through. He let out a strangled sound of his own- or maybe it was more of a squeak- as Bel suddenly put him in a headlock. He went rigid as Bel pressed his lips to his ear.

"Do you have any idea how much I would like to slit your throat right now?" He hissed. "That's the second time you've hit the prince in the face today. You're really pushing your luck."

Fran shivered, feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Bel's breath was hot in his ear and his body was warm against his own.

"Sorry," he managed to whisper. "I wasn't aiming for your face..."

"Che," Bel growled and released him. "Let's just fucking go."

Fran nearly fell over as Bel moved away from him. He took a shaky breath before checking if the coast was clear and they slipped silently out into the hallway. They lurked in the shadows as they moved, carefully following the two enemies walking ahead of them. Fran glanced at Bel as they went, seeing his jaw clenched tightly and he knew the blonde was running out of patience.

"All right," he sighed, holding a hand up and the enemy on the left dropped to the floor, caught in an illusion.

Bel pounced on the other one before he could turn and viciously stabbed him over and over. Fran gave him a deadpanned look as he watched him.

"I think he's dead, Senpai," he said.

Bel's shaggy head turned towards him and he grinned, blood spattered on his face. He licked his lips as Fran nudged the other guy over with his foot and sat down beside him.

"What are you going to do?" Bel asked him as Fran placed two fingers on the man's forehead and held them there.

"Tap into his brain and pick out his worst fears," Fran said, eyes falling closed.

Bel waited several minutes and the man started twitching, but remained unconscious. He cocked his head to the side curiously.

"Froggy…"

Fran opened his eyes slowly. "What?"

Bel fidgeted. "I wanna see…" He mumbled.

Fran raised his eyebrows. "I thought you didn't like illusions, Senpai."

He shrugged sourly.

Fran sighed. "All right. Come here."

Bel hesitated.

"It won't hurt your head, I promise," Fran said.

Bel nodded and went to sit beside him, flinching when Fran raised his fingers towards his face.

"Relax," Fran said, smiling slightly. "And close your eyes."

Bel let out a heavy breath and did as he was told, feeling Fran's little fingers brush his hair back before pressing gently against his forehead. He gasped as the world dropped out from under him and he panicked.

"Don't resist, Senpai…" He heard Fran's voice echo in his head.

Bel went still and looked around carefully, taking a calming breath. He could just make out the enemy's form crumpled on the ground with Fran standing over him. The man was crying and begging Fran to stop whatever it was he was doing. Bel stepped closer, now seeing that they were standing atop a tall building.

"Just tell me where your boss is and I'll stop…" Fran told the man.

"No! I won't tell you!" He yelled.

Fran gave a heavy sigh. "Okay then…"

The man was suddenly forced over the side of the building and he screamed in shear terror as he plummeted to the ground below. They could hear the crack of his skull even from up where they were and his innards sprayed across the pavement.

Bel giggled. The screams were like music to his ears.

_Fear of heights… _

The man suddenly appeared on the ground at Fran's feet again, completely unharmed. He was screaming and clutching at Fran's boot.

"Please! Please! No more! Not again!" He begged.

Fran stepped away from his grasp. "Just tell me where your boss is," he said, looking bored.

"I can't!" He cried, shrieking as an invisible hand yanked him up and held him over the edge. "No, no! Please! He'll kill me!"

"_I'll_ kill you if you don't tell me," Fran said, he glanced at his watch. "You have five seconds…"

"No- Wait!"

Bel giggled some more.

"5… 4…"

"No!"

"3…"

"Please!"

"2…"

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you!" He sobbed.

"I'm listening…" Fran said sleepily.

"He's hiding out in our other base!" He said quickly. "All the information you need will be on his office computer-"

"For your sake, I hope you're right," Fran said.

Everything around them went dark and Bel was jerked back into the real world. He shook his bangs back into place as he opened his eyes.

"Holy shit, Froggy…" He said in awe.

Fran looked at him. "What?"

"What you just did, stupid," Bel said. "That was… fucking beautiful."

Fran studied Bel's flushed cheeks for a moment. "Did that turn you on?" He asked bluntly.

Bel grinned. "A bit, yeah," he said shamelessly.

Fran found his own cheeks heating up as he stood. "You're a twisted pervert, Senpai."

"Says the one that came up with that illusion in the first place," Bel laughed as he stood too, shifting a little as he adjusted himself. "You're at least a little twisted yourself, Froggy."

"What do you expect with a master like Mukuro?" Fran shrugged. "Or being stuck with a partner like you?" He gave a dramatic sigh. "I used to be so pure and innocent…"

"Shishi~ You're still innocent in other ways," Bel said.

"Shut up," Fran said, knowing he was referring to his virginity.

"So what do we do with this useless lump?" Bel asked, giving the still twitching man a kick.

"Eh… He might not wake up for a while… Best leave him be," Fran said casually.

Bel pulled out a knife and plunged it into the man's chest.

"He may have been of further use, you know," Fran said, stepping back as the blood spread towards his boots.

Bel giggled. "Oops~"

Fran rolled his eyes and headed towards the office where they had found the boss last time. He made a face as he saw the blood of their previous enemies still seeping into the floor and he could see where he had fallen earlier. One of the men's bodies made a _squish_ sound when he used him as a stepping-stone to get into the room. Bel trudged in after him, not bothering to avoid the blood and tracked it onto the once pristinely white floors.

"Hmm… Time to play hacker," Bel hummed thoughtfully as he flopped into the boss's leather desk chair and opened up his laptop.

Fran glanced around the room, suspicious of any more tripwires as he listened to Bel's typing. He shifted the heavy frog hat absently, walking around the room and spotted a hole in the floor.

"He escaped through a trapdoor!" He cried.

"…Huh?"

"The boss went through this hole, Senpai!" He said in frustration. "How did you miss that before?!"

Bel scowled in his direction. "What?! You didn't fucking see it either!"

"No, I didn't!" Fran snapped. "Because I was too busy sloshing around in all the blood you insist on spilling!"

"Well, excuse the fuck out of me!" Bel said irritably. "The mission was to take out the rival family! I don't have time to waste killing with neat little illusions!"

"That's because you don't have the brain capacity to use them!"

Bel chucked a knife angrily at him, but it missed completely.

"And your aim sucks lately, Senpai! It's like you can't even see!" Fran yelled. "Get a grip and stop screwing everything up!"

"Fuck you," Bel snarled and turned back to the laptop.

Fran grumbled under his breath for a moment, but then sighed, starting to feel guilty. Bel was usually the one doing all the yelling, not him.

_Damn it, Senpai! I want things to go back to normal!_

Bel made a few annoyed sounds as he typed and Fran was getting impatient the longer he waited for him to finish.

"What's taking you so long?" He groaned. "Should I have done it this time?"

"Hold on!" Bel snapped.

Fran crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot. "I think that migraine of yours is melting your brain…"

Bel wasn't even listening as he typed away furiously, hunched over the screen. "Got it," he eventually said and Fran went to stand behind him so that he could look over his shoulder.

Bel stood up abruptly and his chair smacked into Fran, nearly knocking him over.

"_Ow_," he grumbled.

"Find us something useful," Bel said, as if he didn't even notice.

Fran sighed and searched through the laptop's contents to find the location of the boss's other base.

"This one is close to the Vongola's main base," Fran said. "They really _are_ pushing into our territory."

"Let's go," Bel said and Fran followed him. "I'm going to have that peasant's guts spewing very soon."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Senpai," Fran said smoothly.

…_Right?_

Bel grunted as he rubbed his temples while they walked.

"Maybe it's your crown," Fran said as they reached the bottom floor.

"Huh?"

"Maybe your stupid crown is digging into your stupid head and giving you a migraine."

"Fuck off, toad -or I'll stab you," Bel growled and shoved him sideways.

Fran nearly fell over again, but he smiled.

_Now this is more like it._

* * *

They had to 'borrow' someone else's car this time to get to the base several hours away. Bel let Fran drive and they only got lost three times, a record for them these days.

"Maybe we should try being discreet this time?" Fran suggested as they stood outside in the alley.

"Nah…" Bel said. "Ever heard that the best way into a cold pool is a cannonball?"

Fran sighed. "I don't like swimming…"

"Hurry up," Bel said, stretching his arms above him. "The prince has no patience today."

Fran snorted. "Have you _ever_ had patience?"

Bel's arms dropped back to his sides and his head inclined towards Fran. "Well, sure," he said as though it were obvious. "You're still alive, aren't you?"

"Ohh, lucky me," Fran said sarcastically. His hell ring glowed briefly and a winding staircase appeared next to the building.

Bel cocked his head to the side and seemed to stare up at the illusion. "Did it have to be a spiral staircase?" He asked, slightly irritated.

Fran gave a defensive shrug. "There's limited options when we're going straight up," he said. "Plus, Master always encouraged creativity."

"I'll show you creativity when I shove this knife up your ass…" Bel grumbled, giving Fran a light kick to his backside. "Get moving."

"Oh, boy, Senpai," Fran said, starting up the stairs. "I've always wanted to try S&M with you."

Bel actually laughed, though he tried not to. "You better watch your tone, Froggy. I might just take you seriously."

"Yayy," Fran droned.

They slipped into an empty room, both a little out of breath by the time they got there and Bel let Fran check if the coast was clear by himself this time.

"We should have brought our own grenade this time," Fran mumbled as they moved down the hall. "Just throw it in the boss's room and hope for the very worst."

"Che. My head can't take anymore of that shit," Bel grumbled back.

They both froze as they heard growling behind them.

"Shit…"

They turned around slowly to find a less than friendly Cane Corso standing before them.

"Ahh… Nice doggy…" Fran said quietly. "Shoo. Shoo."

The guard dog growled more.

"I fucking hate dogs," Bel sneered, holding up a knife.

Fran yanked on his arm. "You can't!" He hissed.

"What? Why not?"

"He's just a dog!"

The dog started barking viciously.

"Yeah- One that wants to tear your fucking face off!" Bel snapped. "Now let go, stupid-"

The dog lunged at them and Bel was forced to kick it across the floor. It slid across the marble in a heap.

"Did you just kill it?!" Fran cried when it didn't move.

"No!" He said. "But I did just save your ass, so be grateful!"

"Grateful? You just-"

"So here you are…" A voice said.

They whipped around to find a group of armed men walking towards them.

"…We were wondering when you would show up."

"Shishi," Bel giggled, flicking his knife. "Are you here to welcome the prince?"

The men raised their guns and started shooting. Bel threw a knife into the wall as they were forced around the corner. The first enemy came running and tripped over the wire attached to the knife, allowing Bel to turn him into a pincushion. They made quick work of the rest of the enemies and Bel caught the last one in his wires.

"They'll kill you!" The man yelled as the wires cut through his skin.

"Shi~ and I'll kill _you_," Bel hummed, ring glowing as he yanked his arms back.

The man's body was torn in the razor wires, body exploding into pieces. Bel giggled happily.

_Ahh, storm flames really are wonderful…_

"Very gruesome, Senpai," Fran said plainly. "But I think you have some guts in your hair."

"Shishi."

"No- wait, maybe a bug-"

"Gah!" Bel cried, flailing for a moment and Fran snorted with laughter.

"Just kidding, Senpai," he snickered.

Bel growled and grabbed him by the collar, prepared to stab him in the shoulder when they were suddenly hit with a blast of storm flames that were not Bel's. They were sent hurtling down the hall and Fran cringed in pain as they landed. He gasped for breath, the air knocked from his lungs and Bel groaned, clutching his head. Bel let out a strangled cry when a foot slammed into his chest.

"Stupid Vongola," a large man sneered down at him. "You can't be the strongest forever."

Bel choked as the man slammed his foot down again and Fran could hear a sickening crunching sound. Fran's ring flashed indigo and the man was temporarily blinded, allowing Bel to pull a knife out and stab him in the leg. The man cried out in pain and stumbled backwards, giving Bel the chance to leap up and stab him in the neck. Blood was pouring everywhere as the man fell to the ground.

"Fuck," Bel wheezed, touching his chest gingerly.

"Senpai-"

"Aww, too bad…" Another voice said and Bel suddenly collapsed to the floor. "I wish you would stop killing my subordinates so easily…"

Fran turned to see a man with shaggy gray hair and dark eyes. Bel let out a horrible scream, clutching his head and writhering in pain.

"W-What are you doing to him?!" Fran demanded.

The man chuckled. "The same thing you did to my _dear_ comrades earlier… Biggest fears, right?"

Fran felt his blood run cold.

_He can do my trick without even touching Bel?!_

"I've been watching you for quite a while…" The man said, eyes shining with excitement.

_He was there the whole time too?!_

"Why didn't you attack us earlier?" Fran asked.

"I enjoy watching my pray first. The hunt isn't only about the kill, you know," he said grinning wickedly. "Oh, my. Your partner here…If only you could see what was going on in his head right now…"

Bel cried out in agony.

"Stop it!" Fran cried.

The man gave a disbelieving laugh as he watched Bel. "Holy shit. This is fucked up even for me…" He said more to himself, amusedly.

Fran snarled, feeling an overwhelming sense to protect his Senpai and prepared to attack.

"Careful, kid," the man said absently. "You should really be more worried about yourself…"

Fran's eyes widened, his limbs going numb. His body pitched forward and he was swiftly falling into a black hole. He couldn't help the cry of shock that escaped him as he hurled through the darkness. He landed hard on the ground and it took him several moments to gather his stomach… and maybe even his balls.

_What the fuck is this?_

Everything was dark around him as he stood and he was weary to move, not knowing what lay close by.

"So what's your biggest fear, little illusionist?"

Fran stiffened at the voice echoing around him.

_I've been trapped in his illusion. _

"Just kidding," the man said. "I'm getting bored with that. I'll just torture you instead."

Fran gasped as pain shot through his body and he fell to his knees. His hands clinched into fists as he grit his teeth. More pain hit him and he couldn't stop the screams suddenly spilling from his lips. It felt like someone was tearing his ribcage open and wrenching his insides out. It was agony. He could hear the man's laughter all around him, taunting him. Fran closed his eyes, trying to focus.

_It's just an illusion! I can get out!_

But the pain was unbearable. He couldn't breathe. Everything was so dark around him and all he could do was keep screaming. His body went weak and he slumped to the floor.

"How long will you last, kid?"

Fran couldn't even think straight anymore. It was too much. All thoughts of anything but pain left him, body curling up on the ground, twitching. He'd never been one to consider suicide before, but now all he wanted to do was die, anything to stop the pain. He couldn't escape and he lost track of time. It felt like hours, days even since it began and Fran was starting to forget who he even was as he screamed himself hoarse.

_Make it stop! Make it stop!_

"Froggy…"

_It's too much! It hurts! It hurts!_

"_Froggy_…"

_Just kill me!_

"Froggy!"

His head snapped up and Bel was standing before him.

"Bel!" He yelled. "You-"

His words caught in his throat as Bel fell to his knees before him. There was blood all over his face and Fran soon realized it was coming from his eyes.

"F-Froggy…" Bel choked out. "You were supposed to save me…"

His body dropped to the ground and he no longer moved. Fran was screaming again.

"NO! NO! BEL! I'M SORRY!"

"F-Fran, wake up!"

"NO! NO! PLEASE, I'M SO SORRY!"

"Fran!"

Fran's eyes flew open and he was back in the real world. He sat bolt upright with a strangled sound of panic.

"Hey, you all right?" Yamamoto, Takeshi asked him, hands on his shoulders.

Fran looked frantically around and spotted Bel.

_He's alive!_

He nearly wailed in relief. "W-What happened?" He croaked out.

"Tsuna just had this really bad feeling, so he sent me to check in on things here," Yamamoto said grimly. "Whoever did this to you got away."

Fran looked back at Bel. He was pitched against the wall, clutching his head as his body shook violently.

"Senpai," he called.

Bel jumped and glanced up.

"Senpai!" He gasped.

Bel had blood dripping from his nose and ears and Fran scrambled over to him making Bel recoil.

"Senpai, you-"

"I'm fine," he said thickly, holding his shirt up to his nose to stop the flow. His voice was hoarse and unsteady. "S-Stop being so loud."

Fran clamped his mouth shut, but his heart was beating so erratically in his chest that he wondered if Bel would tell it to be quiet too.

"We should go," Yamamoto said. "The Vongola base is closer."

Fran nodded and stood, watching cautiously as Bel struggled to his feet. Bel took in a few wheezy breaths and had to brace against the wall for support. His jaw clinched at the pain in his chest and head, starting to feel really nauseated. He nearly fell over one of the bodies on the floor and Fran grabbed his shoulder to steady him.

"Don't touch the prince," he snarled, shoving Fran away.

Fran frowned and followed Bel as they left the building in the darkness. Yamamoto kept his distance, knowing perfectly well that Bel wouldn't want any help from him either. Bel was barfing his guts up the moment they got out of the building and he nearly fell over again. He gasped at the white-hot throbbing in his chest the movement caused. They had to travel a few streets over to get to Yamamoto's car and he hurried them to the Vongola base. Fran couldn't keep his eyes off his Senpai the whole way. Bel was curled up in his seat, body still shaking and his rattling breath coming out in sharp pants. It sounded like someone slowly shaking a can of paint spray and it made the hair on the back of Fran's neck stand on end.

He shivered, remembering how tormented Bel's screams were. He desperately wanted to reach out and touch him, comfort him somehow, but he knew Bel wouldn't like it.

_What did he do to you, Senpai? I've never seen you like this._

* * *

Hmm... So there's a big twist coming up in the next few chapters that I've dropped lots of hints about... Er- *Dramatic music*


	3. If You Could Only See

_"Lies will keep you from ever seeing your true self."_

…

Ryohei was there waiting for them when they drove up to the mansion and he immediately led Bel to the infirmary. Fran followed Yamamoto to Tsuna's office where they found him and Gokudera. They were both looking grim and Fran was asked to sit down.

"Are you all right?" Tsuna asked him, brow creased with worry. "Do you need Ryohei to look at you?"

Fran shook his head. "I'm fine."

"Okay…" Tsuna said. "Can you tell us what happened?"

Fran sighed and filled them in on the events that transpired in the last two days.

"I found them on the ground," Yamamoto said when he was finished. "Bel was… screaming a lot. I don't know what was happening to him, but he was definitely in a lot of pain. There was blood coming out of his nose and ears and it took me a while to wake him up."

Fran felt his chest tighten.

"Where is he now?" Tsuna frowned.

"With Ryohei," Yamamoto said.

Tsuna nodded.

"Whoever did this to them was long gone by the time I got there," Yamamoto said unhappily.

"This guy… Whoever he is, he's a very good illusionist," Fran said. "I've never not been able to get out of an illusion by myself before."

"This could end up being a lot of trouble," Gokudera said.

Tsuna sighed tiredly in agreement. "All right, Fran," he said. "You and Bel stay here for the night and I'll talk to Xanxus in the meantime."

Fran gave a faint nod, feeling exhausted. He was taken to a bedroom on the third floor of the mansion and told that Bel was in the room next to his. He didn't even bother to go to his own room and went straight to Bel's instead.

"Senpai?" He called softly, peaking his head carefully around the door.

The room was mostly dark and he could just make out Bel's form sitting under the window. He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him before venturing over to his Senpai.

"Are you okay, Bel-Senpai?" He asked.

Bel didn't even look his way. "Fine," he said stiffly.

"How's your head?"

"… Hurts," he said.

"And your ribs? How many were crushed?"

"Six," he said.

"You should get some sleep," Fran suggested. "You'll feel better."

"I'm not sleeping," Bel said shortly.

"But-"

Bel turned his head towards him. "Why are you in here?"

"Senpai…" He murmured.

_I'm worried about you…_

The idea of leaving Bel alone right now made his stomach clench uneasily.

"-Can I sleep in the same room as you?" He asked, cheeks heating up. He didn't mean to say it, but the words were coming out of his mouth before he could stop them.

_Let me stay by your side…_

Bel snorted. "What are you, five?"

"Just humor me," he said wearily.

Bel was silent for a minute, eyes covered by his bangs, hiding his thoughts. He was frowning in Fran's direction though and not for the first time did Fran wonder if he could get away with cutting his infuriating hair.

"Che. Whatever, Froggy," Bel scoffed eventually. "Do as you like."

Fran felt a moment of relief. He walked over to the bed and stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers, tossing the frog hat aside. He slipped under the covers, half expecting Bel to demand the 'peasant' sleep on the floor, but he said nothing. Fran gazed at Bel's form in the moonlight and he could see tremors occasionally run through him. Bel stayed in the window for a long time, staring out into the night as if he was watching for someone.

…

Fran didn't even remember falling asleep when he was jerked awake a few hours later. He was disoriented at first and it took a little while for him to adjust to the dark. He sat up and turned to see Bel in bed beside him, thrashing some in his sleep and nails clawing at the sheets.

"No…" Bel mumbled. "D-Don't. Please, don't… Not again…"

Fran was contemplating waking him when Bel was suddenly thrashing more.

"No… No!" He said, distressed voice getting louder. "I-It hurts… Please, no…"

"Bel-Senpai," Fran said, tapping his arm.

Bel automatically recoiled from the touch in his sleep. "No! No more…" He whimpered. "Please! Oh, god- Please! It hurts! It hurts! Stop!"

"Senpai!" Fran called louder, shaking him.

Bel jerked up and flailed for a moment as he was forced awake.

"Don't touch me! _Don't touch me!_" He cried, backing away.

"S-Senpai, it's me!" Fran said quickly.

Bel scooted away from him, chest heaving as he tried to get a hold of himself. Fran wasn't sure what to do.

_What's happening to you?_

Bel slipped from bed and went to sit back in the window.

"Senpai…" Fran began, scrambling after him.

"Don't say anything," Bel said, voice raspy and weak as he curled up in his seat and rested his head against the window.

"But-"

"Go back to sleep, Froggy," he said and it almost sounded pleading.

Fran couldn't bring himself to move. Bel wasn't being himself and more than anything Fran wanted to kill the guy that did this to him.

_It's scary seeing you like this. I don't like it. _

Bel made a frustrated sound and turned his body away from him and Fan sighed quietly as he reluctantly went back to bed.

_He's always so stubborn... He won't talk to me about anything. _

Fran slipped under the sheets with another heavy breath.

_What's your biggest fear, Senpai? Did something happen to you in the past?_

* * *

They went back to the Varia mansion the next day after discussing some things with Tsuna. Bel remained quiet and sullen the whole way back and Fran decided not to bother him. He looked exhausted and Fran knew he'd hardly slept at all in the last few nights. They were forced to tramp right into a meeting with the rest of the Varia when they got home and Fran grumbled in annoyance. He sat on the empty couch and Bel collapsed beside him, slumping tiredly.

"So you two had a run-in with the Parrillo family," Squalo said.

Fran's eyebrows knitted. "Huh?"

"The people you went against weren't a new family like we originally thought," Xanxus grumbled. "It was just the Parrillos pretending to be one to lure us in."

"So we were set up?" Fran said.

"Seems so," Squalo sighed. "We wouldn't have sent you two alone if we had known."

Fran frowned. "So who was the illusionist we encountered?"

"Orazio Parrillo," Squalo said, tossing him a folder.

Fran opened it up and immediately recognized the picture of the gray-haired male.

"So he's a better illusionist than you," Xanxus rumbled and Fran knew it wasn't a question.

"He stole one of my moves," he said, mulishly.

…_And used it on the one person I would never want to use it on, no matter how pissed off I was with him…_

Fran jumped slightly as Bel's head suddenly drooped onto his shoulder. He peered at him, trying to see past his bangs to check if he was asleep.

_I'm seriously going to cut your hair one of these days!_

"Uh, Senpai…?" He said uncertainly, but received no answer.

Bel was indeed asleep and Fran smiled slightly.

"So what happens now?" Lussuria asked.

"You and Levi are to go meet up with the Vongola trash's Mist guardian to gather intel," Xanxus said. "Find out what they're up to."

"Yes, Xanxus-Sama," Levi said at once.

"What about us?" Fran said wearily.

Squalo turned to them and raised an eyebrow at the strange little duo. "You two rest up for now and we'll see what info they bring back."

He nodded and everyone dispersed. Fran turned to Bel again and booped him gently on the nose, making him jerk awake and scoot away from Fran, cheeks flushing as he realized what he'd done.

"Squa-Senpai told us to get some rest," Fran said, keeping his face neutral. "You should go sleep, Senpai."

Bel gave a faint nod, shuffling from the room and Fran watched him bump his shoulder in the doorway as he went, nearly falling over.

_Geez, Senpai. Watch where you're going…_

He suddenly froze, eyes widening.

_Wait-_

He felt dread pit in his stomach.

_I forgot my frog hat!_

* * *

Bel kept to himself over the next few days, avoiding Fran whenever possible and it was weird. Bel hadn't bounced back from what had happened and Fran was worried, but what was weirdest of all was the fact that Bel hadn't even _noticed_ the missing frog hat. What the fuck was up with that?

…

The two of them were currently out on an assassination mission to kill a man that was a snitch for the Parrillo family, though for some reason Squalo seemed really reluctant to send them out. It would be a simple mission though, at least Fran hoped. He didn't want to go through the same bullshit as last time.

They slipped into the bottom floor window of the man's home in the middle of the night and crept silently through the house. Fran was in the lead as they reached the stairs when he heard a sudden crash behind him. He whipped around to see Bel sprawled out on the floor.

"Are you kidding me, Senpai?!" He hissed in frustration. This was too much for his patience to handle. Bel was screwing up easy missions now!

There was movement above them and a light in the upstairs hall came on. Bel cursed under his breath as he scrambled up and Fran yanked on his shirt, forcing him into the dining room where he proceeded to whack him multiple times.

"What the hell?!" He demanded as quietly as he could. "Why are you so clumsy lately?!"

Bel winced under his attacks, but did nothing to stop him.

"You're supposed to be the coordinated one on this team," Fran grumbled, hands falling back to his sides when they heard the floorboards creak on the stairs.

"Sorry…" Bel murmured.

Fran gave him an incredulous look; shocked that Bel wasn't fighting back. This wasn't like him. Bel _always_ fought back and he certainly never apologized. He loved to bicker with Fran, so what the hell was going on now? Fran didn't like this new side of him at all.

_Who are you and what did you do with my Bel-Senpai?_

The stairs creaked again and Fran used an illusion to disorientate the man.

"Gah!" The traitor cried out, flailing as he fell down the last few steps.

Bel came around the corner and stabbed him in the chest. He paused and then stabbed him a few more times, for good measure.

"All right," Fran said. "Job done, so can we leave without messing anything else up?"

"Fuck off," Bel snarled and Fran was relieved to get some kind of normal reaction from him.

Bel followed him carefully to the window and they slipped out into the night without any more mishaps. They walked along the dark streets in silence, Bel keeping a few paces behind Fran. This was something else Fran didn't like. Bel was supposed to always be the leader, the one strutting out in front, cocky grin in place and hands folded behind his head, while Fran followed along with sarcastic remarks and anything else necessary to antagonize the spoiled prince.

_Where did all that go?!_

He stopped abruptly and Bel actually walked into him.

"Froggy…?" Bel said uncertainly as Fran whipped around to face him.

"What's going on with you, Senpai?" He asked. "You're not being yourself lately."

Bel felt his stomach clinch uncomfortably as he shoved his hands in his pockets and turned his head away.

Fran sighed. "You're making things really difficult," he said. "I'm your partner. You're supposed to trust me."

Bel kicked at the ground with his boot. "It doesn't matter. Can we just drop it?"

"No," Fran said. "Not when you haven't even _noticed_ the frog hat is missing!"

Bel's mouth fell open in shock, his eyes squinting as he tried to see through his bangs in the dark.

_Shit…_

He made a sour face. "Did you ever stop to consider the fact that I might not care anymore?"

Fran gave him a blank look. "So… You're saying after years of insisting- no _demanding_ that I wear the stupid thing, you no longer care?"

"…Yep."

"That sounds like a load of waffle to me," he said. "I saw the look of surprise on your face just now. You never noticed it was gone! I mean, come on! Are you blind, or something?!"

Bel shoved past Fran with a snarl, nearly knocking him over.

"Senpai!" He called after him, but Bel didn't even glance back. He'd apparently hit a nerve.

_Well, that went wonderfully…_

* * *

Aww, poor Belbina-chan.

Thanks for the reviews!


	4. Visions of Refuge

_"Press my nose up to the glass around your heart."_

…

Bel had tapped on Squalo's door with much trepidation a few days earlier. This was it. He couldn't wait any longer. He had to talk to someone about it and he trusted Squalo the most.

"Voi, what is it, brat?" Squalo had said when he answered.

Bel hesitated in the doorway, mouth opening to speak, but nothing came out. Squalo raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay…" He said uncertainly, backing up. "Get in here."

Bel came in and Squalo shut the door behind him.

"Now what- Watch where you're going!" He said as Bel bumped into a chair.

Bel remained silent as he stumbled over to the bed and Squalo frowned at him.

"What is it, Bel?" He asked as he walked closer to him.

Bel kept his mouth clinched shut, willing his hands to stop trembling.

"Bel…?"

Bel took a shaky breath. "I… I can't see," he whispered.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Squalo demanded.

Bel gripped the edges of the bed tightly. "Something's _wrong_," he said.

"So what? Are you telling me you need glasses or something?"

"No…" Bel said quietly.

"Then-"

Bel pushed his bangs back and Squalo recoiled slightly.

"What the fuck, Bel?!" He cried. "How long has this been going on?!"

He shrugged. "I don't know... I guess it was gradual at first, but now it's getting a lot worse..."

"You need to go to the fucking doctor!" Squalo yelled and Bel grimaced.

He let his bangs fall back into place and he lowered his head. "I'm afraid to…"

"Are you fucking-" Squalo began angrily, but stopped himself. Bel was looking just like the lost little boy he used to be when Squalo found him all those years ago. "Bel… You're going to the doctor. I'll take you if you want me to."

Bel nodded. "O-Okay."

Squalo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "How the hell have you been getting through missions with this problem?"

Bel shrugged again.

"Does Fran even know?"

"No…"

"Bel," Squalo groaned. "He needs to know when it could effect missions!"

Bel gnawed at his lip, anxiously.

_It already has. I keep messing up. _

"I can still see," he said. "Just… not as well. I can still kill people."

"I have no doubts about your killing abilities," Squalo said. "But how are you going to defend yourself if you can't see the enemy?"

"I'm not completely blind!" Bel cried, bristling. "Everything's just getting blurry, that's all…" He finished lamely.

Squalo gave him an unimpressed look. "Bullshit. You ran into that chair when you came in."

"Che," Bel grunted in embarrassment. "Okay, so my vision is spotty too, all right?"

"_Not_ all right," Squalo said waspishly. "I'm going to call the doctor right now!"

Bel watched his blurry figure leave the room and he felt himself deflating like a balloon.

* * *

Fran didn't have a clue what was going on anymore. Both Bel and Squalo were acting weird now. In the last week since the mission, Bel had hardly left his room and Squalo was quieter than usual. -Not that his eardrums minded the break…

Fran was feeling really bad about what happened, wishing he had never fussed at Bel when there was something clearly going on with him. He went to Bel's room and tapped on the door.

"Fuck off," came Bel's muffled voice.

Fran opened the door anyway to find Bel curled up in bed.

"Ahh… What are you doing in bed, Belbina-Sama?" He asked, shutting the door behind him.

Bel grumbled in annoyance as Fran approached him. "I said fuck off."

"I know, but you've been hiding away in here for days," Fran said. "That can't be healthy."

"Che. Being around an obnoxious toad like you isn't either."

"I'm sorry, Senpai," Fran said, sitting on his bed beside him, unfazed by the insult. "I was a jerk before. Accidents happen and I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Bel said nothing for a while. "Hn… It doesn't matter," he eventually said.

Fran sighed as he looked down at him, his skin seeming paler than usual.

"Do you have a migraine?" He asked.

"Yes," Bel said tiredly.

Fran pushed Bel's bangs back, about to check for fever when he gasped in shock. Bel's eyes widened in realization and he jerked away, shoving his bangs back into place.

"S-Senpai…" Fran said, his heart hammering in his chest. "Your eyes, t-they…"

_They're cloudy!_

Bel turned his head away.

"What happened to them, Bel-Senpai?" He asked, horrified.

Bel hesitated. "The doctor said I'm going blind..." He admitted quietly.

"_What?_"

Bel cringed; glad he couldn't see the look on Fran's face very well. "I won't be able to see a fucking thing within the year," he said bitterly. "Or maybe less…"

"But- But-" Fran sputtered, mind reeling frantically. "W-Why didn't you say anything before?!"

"It doesn't matter. Just go away," Bel mumbled, he was way too nauseous to have this shitty conversation.

"No way!" Fran cried. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"It's not your business," he said.

"I'm your partner! Of course it's my business!"

Bel winced. "Stop yelling," he hissed, holding his head.

Fran stayed silent for a while and picked at his shirt. "I'm really sorry," he said. "Now I _really_ feel like an asshole for giving you a hard time lately."

Bel didn't say anything and Fran chewed on his lip nervously.

"How's your head?"

"It hurts…"

"Can I see them again?" Fran asked tentatively.

Bel wavered for a moment before pushing his bangs aside. Fran scooted closer to get a better look and Bel fidgeted uncomfortably under his gaze. His normally blood-red eyes were indeed cloudy.

"Stop it…" Bel said shakily after a while, unable to stand it any longer.

"No, wait-" Fran said quickly as Bel tried to cover his eyes again. He reached out and Bel flinched as his fingers touched his forehead. "Relax," he said, rubbing his temples.

Bel's cheeks heated up and his eyes fluttered closed with a shuddering breath. He was shocked, but he kept himself completely still as Fran's smooth fingers gently massaged his head and he could feel himself melting under his touch.

"Nn…" He couldn't help groaning in pleasure.

No one had ever done something like this to him before. His head still ached like hell, but Fran's fingers were so soothing and distracting that he found he could put the pain on the backburner for a while.

Fran felt his own cheeks flush at the contented sounds Bel was making and he couldn't bring himself to stop. This was a rare opportunity since Bel never liked people touching him.

_Going blind though… It explains so much lately. _

His stomach churned uneasily, but he was happy that he could at least do _something_ for Bel's pain. He suddenly found himself blinking back tears at the overwhelming sadness he felt.

_Why is this happening to you, Senpai?_

He pushed more of Bel's hair back and stroked the side of his face. Bel kept his eyes closed, allowing Fran to do as he pleased and even leaning slightly into his touch. Fighting with illusions kept Fran's hands soft and Bel reveled a little in the feel of them. Fran moved his fingers back up to press against the sides of his head and rubbed gentle circles there. Bel actually whined at the contact this time and Fran's cheeks flushed even more.

_Fuck, Bel… You make really sexy sounds. _

Fran kept up the massage as Bel panted lightly and started to squirm some.

"You should probably stop…" He said quietly.

Fran paused. "Am I hurting you?"

"No…" Bel said sheepishly. "I'm sorta getting turned on by it..."

Fran blushed up to his ears and jerked his hands back.

"Shishi," Bel giggled quietly as he turned on his side to face Fran and peered up at him curiously. "Are you blushing, Froggy? It's hard to tell."

"Shut up, perverted Senpai," he said, embarrassed. "And quit getting horny over weird things."

Bel grinned. "My head feels a little better though," he said. "…Thank you," he added reluctantly.

Fran smiled as he slid from the bed. "Well, get some more rest then and maybe it will go away," he said. "-Or jerk off if you want to. It's up to you."

Bel laughed as Fran walked to the door.

"See you later, Senpai," he said.

"Yeah…"

Fran closed the door behind him and headed down the hall.

_Bel-Senpai is going blind… Is it really possible?_

He froze in his tracks.

_Shit! -And I just told him 'see' you later! I'm such an asshole!_

* * *

The secret is finally out!

Thanks for the reviews! They are so nice!


End file.
